fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When Four Worlds Collide
As Judy and Peter Shepard were going back home to do some chores for aunt nora and as kids watch ( King kong t.v series ) , and , ( Godzilla ) whom were watch at a t.v and video rental store,and as judy and peter left and as they didn't finding two portals as heroes are being sucked inside and as they finished chores,and played jumanji and as it given them a new riddle, As More And more villains will entered your world,and will you use a golden object and water to make a portal to send them back, and as they entered jumanji and alan save the kids from the stampede and as they left and as they investigate alan's home they find van pelt,Ibsen,von richor,squint,the judge,the black and red ant queens,gina,sand king,ashton Phillips and the every villains that they never seen before and as they head for the manji villages and as they went back into alan home and as they met a giant gorilla and the kids were scared and alan was ready to fight and as they seen kong and jason,eric,and lau was defending kong from,peter,and alan whom were ready to fight and and judy were telling them to stop and as they were finding out that how they got there and as jason was leading them to the temple of skiwans and as they fight through and godzilla was wounded and injured and as they were going to find somethings to heal them and as they covered godzilla's healing and as godzilla has woken up and fully healed and starts to attack them both and as nick tried to tell zilla junior to stop and as they met heat and as they met them and they are going to work together on this one and then find a conversation of van pelt,flint,whom has been freed from his stony form and finding out that what are they up to and in an archaeology site and kirit and asuna were digging and sughua and shinchi were here to help them and has hit something and as they found a door and yui was finding out where this leads and as they opened it and then they went into the door and as they closed it and didn't know about his archenemy escaped from prison and vows revenge,and as they were finding out where they were and then they heard a conversation and then they met van pelt and gets them and saved by alan john jason parish and as they met and told him about jumanji and how he was trapped for 20 years and got help from judy and peter and as they went to the hall of doors and as they find a door and finding Branford and as they entered branford and then they looking around branford and kirito was in the year 1995 and so they explored outside of branford and van pelt and everyone was here to talk to a mysterious man and as van pelt sniffed their foot prints and as they went into another door and then they were in branford and as von richor could have the mansion and as the both began to argue and alan was happy being back home and then they couldn't just being monkeying around and tribal bob followed them and as judy was buying a book and as she seen tribal bob and then she disguised him and as alan was called and so was everyone telling them that someone has been here and trying to kill them and aunt nora was here and as alan parish was greeting her and then peter was turning into a wolf and as they were finding out the everything is coming through and as they barricade the door and as they find out that the jumankis are here and all of jumanji is getting out and as the jumanji residents was going too join them and as they freed the manji from the villains and as they reached to trader slick and as they went to find magical portal juice and as they were going to find it and as they were finding it inside a cave and as they grabbed it and get out of the cave and as they went back into Branford and as all of jumanji attacks Branford and as they bring aunt nora and everyone from their towns to defend them selves from anything dangerous and as they recognized that their plan was going to make jumanji and into jumanji 2 as they were attacked by van pelt,von richor and flint and as they attacked and every villain trapped them and as they solved their riddle and as sugou finished off kirito and as a cyclone of water was sending the villains back where they came and as everything was back to normal and as they alan and their new friends are leaving and as they promise to remember them once again. Category:TV Shows